Hypno Lewdness
by Foolsgold Fenrir
Summary: Lola discovers that she, just like everyone else on the internet, is a secret weirdo and is set on testing a little fantasy of hers with a certain someone. (First Lolacoln fic, aged up thank you very much.)


**_(A/N): Welp, I never thought I'd actually be writing smut, for Loud House let alone any fandom. Yet here we are, with a Lolacoln fic brought to you by yours truly and Taka. A bit tame compared to some other fics out there, but hey, it's our first time (writing it.) That being said we hope you like it and please take it easy on us for our first time, haha._**

 _ **In all seriousness though,**_ **_reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. Anyway, I won't keep you waiting for too long. Wolfy, out._**

* * *

It was the early afternoon of a Saturday, as 21 year old Lincoln was just relaxing in the couch, reading a book. He was almost concluding college, and on the free days he had, it was nice to see the younger family members. They sure grew a lot every time he came back.

The house was quiet at the moment. He could say he was the only one in the house, but he wasn't sure. Most people were out, that was certain, and he used his time to try to learn a bit more. Psychology wasn't an easy class, and Freud sure has some interesting material.

Suddenly, though, he heard a noise from the staircase. Lowering the book, he notice his 16 year old younger sister Lola Loud was staring at him, with a kind of weird expression.

"Oh, hey Lola. Ya need something?" Lincoln asked.

Lola was staring back at him with a wide grin, akin to the kind she would have after having just found out a secret and knew just how to make them squirm. Or just in general had a plan brewing up. Her cheeks were tinted with a light pink blush.

"Actually, yeah, I do. Y'see, Linky, I've been thinking about something…"

"Hmm, I see. What exactly were you thinking of?"

She gestured to to book he was reading. "I've been reading up on psychology too, but there's one thing that… _gets_ me."

Lincoln then raised an eyebrow. Psychology wasn't exactly a popular topic back in the house, and he would be surprised that someone shared the same interests. "Uh...what exactly is getting you?"

"Hypnotism." she simply said. "Hypnotism is a very interesting concept, but I don't believe it's actually possible."

Lincoln felt a bit suspicious about that statement, putting the book away. "Well, it's not exactly my specialty, but I can assure you, with the right conditions, hypnotism is totally possible."

Her grin turned into a catty smirk and her eyes shone with a small flame of desire. "Oh, really now? Is that so?" she teasingly asked.

"Yes, that is true. Of course, television likes to mock with it a lot, but when we study the brain in college, you understand why is possible and how to do it."

"Then how about you prove me wrong? Show me that it really does work, _if_ it does."

"Uh, okay?" Lincoln sit down on the couch. "You mean, here and now?"

"Yeah, here and now." Lola responded calmly and without skipping a beat. On the inside, though, she was also a bit nervous. She had played out the scenario for about a week now, deciding that she was going to do it when she heard that her older brother was going to be visiting.

Although she was no stranger to the internet, she had started discovering things about herself, things that would sound rather odd to another person, to say the least. Yet, everyone on the internet was a secret (or perhaps even not so secret) weirdo, and she was no different. And now, it was actually going to happen. Or, she hoped so, at least, if things went perfectly according to plan.

"Well, alright then. Just sit here on the couch then. There's only two things I need for this to be possible. That you trust me, and that you feel comfortable." Lincoln explained, moving a bit to the side and giving her space. "That means you have to follow my instructions, or it will not work."

She nodded, once again bearing the same grin she first had, though not as pronounced. She managed to get it under control somewhat.

"Okay, let's start it then. Everything is comfortable, right? And you trust me on this?"

"Of course I do."

"Alright then, let's get started." Lincoln calmly said, grabbing both of Lola's hands, and gentility massaging the back of it with his thumbs. "Okay, Lola, what I want you to do now is very simple, just look inside my eyes. Deep, deep in the middle of it. Can you do it for me?" He said with a deeper and slower voice than before.

Seeing things falling into place stirred up a wave of emotions inside her… most of which were desire. She gazed into his eyes, not even daring to blink.

"Look deeper inside, the deepest you can, Lola. Now, I want you to relax. I want you to ignore everything but my eyes and my voice. Every time you breath in, you'll relax, and every time you breath out, you'll let your worries go away. Can you do that?" He asked, on a calm and deep voice.

She did just that, her jitteriness ebbing away more and more each time. Soon enough, she was completely docile. She only focused on his eyes, finding herself lost in them.

"Look deep inside Lola. Whatever happens, only focus on my eyes. Relax as I speak to you. You just have to relax." Lincoln gave her a few seconds. "How do you feel?"

"Calm… safe…relaxed" she responded. She wasn't fully under control until a few more short moments passed by. She still held that smile, though now it was a small, gentler one.

"Good, that's very good Lola." Lincoln said, still gently massaging her hands. "Continue to face my eyes, Lola. Look at my eyes. They're pretty, aren't they?" He asked, in a deep and a bit seductive tone.

"Yes, pretty indeed." she replied in a similarly seductive tone. Her cheeks were redder than before.

"Continue to look to them. Just look deep into it. Just focus on it, and the sound of my voice. Now, you're feeling tired, very tired. Your eyes simply cannot stay open, because of how heavy they are. Say it to me, do you feel tired?"

She closed her eyes, keeping them that way. "I do."

"Now I want you to close your eyes, keeping the image of my eyes in your mind, and relax, relax until you fall asleep."

She continued to relax and let the feelings sweep over her, still seeing those eyes in her mind. Soon, she fell into a deep sleep. Lincoln could hear the quiet snoring.

"Yes, very good, Lola." Lincoln said, gently laying her head into the back of the couch. "Can you hear me, Lola?"

"I can hear you."

"Very good, Lola, very good. On a scale of one to ten, how relaxed would you say you are?"

"I dunno… I think a ten. This is better than I thought it would be…"

"That's very good Lola. Now, for you to continue to feel like this, you have to trust me, and do what I say. No embarrassment, and no question. Is that okay?"

"Of course… anything to continue this. What is it?"

"I want you to answer a question for me. Why did you wanted to be hypnotized?"

Normally, she would quickly pull out a lie and keep her thoughts under lock and key. Now, though, that lock had been opened, and she wasn't even thinking of how he might react. She casually confessed, "I was looking things up on the internet, and you know that there's weird stuff on there. I never thought I would find myself in this situation, but here we are. I guess I've found out that I like hypnosis. In the same way that you like going to certain sites just to see other things, you know?"

Lincoln felt his cheeks rose in embarrassment. In part for asking the question itself, and part because of the answer he received. He faced Lola, who still seemed to be happily relaxed. "So, you wanted to be hypnotized...because of...sexual manners?" Lincoln asked.

"Exactly." she said.

Suddenly, another thing hit Lincoln's mind. "You asked me to do this… because I'm the easiest source, or because of...other reasons?"

"A little bit of both, but to tell you the truth, I've always found you attractive. Like a charming prince, in the stories I used to read."

Now it was Lincoln's turn to blush a bit. To have a person openly speaking to him like this, and mostly under his control, was weird, but definitely teasing. "Lola, you want to...I mean...are you interested in...doing certain things with me?"

"Yeah… what about you?"

Lincoln was nervous to answer. "Lola, I want you to do a few things to me. If you do them, I'll be your charming prince, okay?"

"Gladly. I have been looking forward to this." In contrast to the young man's nervousness, the former pageant queen was treating this as though it was a friendly, normal conversation.

"Before we can do your desires, I have to put you in a deeper level of relaxation." Lincoln said. "You will no longer ask questions, and your answers will be as short as possible, because you'll be so relaxed, all you'll want to do, is obey, no matter what's asked from you. You'll obey my every command, and I...I'll be your master. Do you want to be this relaxed?"

True to the instructions given, she replied with a simple "Yes."

"When I count to 3, all you'll hear is my voice. You'll obey to every command, and I'll be your master, which you should call me after every command." Lincoln took a breath. It was now or never. "1...2...3" Lincoln counted, constantly facing Lola. "Lola, do you hear me?"

Once again, she said yes. She was clearly enjoying herself throughout.

"Yes, what, Lola?" Lincoln called. "Remember, I'm your master, you shall always call me that."

"Yes, master."

"Yes, very good. Now, let's go to your bedroom, okay?"

The two of them made their way upstairs. Even if Lola's eyes were open, they seemed kind of empty, like she blind. Soon, they made their way inside Lola's bedroom, which was no longer shared due to the fact most siblings weren't around anymore. Lincoln sat on her big bed.

"Alright Lola, since this was your idea to start, why don't you show me a bit more of you? I want you to strip down, until you only have your underwear. Then, show we how seductive you can be."

She proceeded to do just that without a word, slowly removing each article of clothing and letting it fall to the floor, first the gloves, then her shoes, and finally the dress, leaving behind only the bright white bra and panties. The blush on her cheeks deepened as she did so. Once done with that, she proudly presented herself, not covering anything at all. She waited for what her next order would be.

"Yes, Lola, very good. You have a very nice body. Now, I want you to dance for me. Show me how well you can move your boobs and butt."

Even under his spell, Lola could still think back to what she remembered. She was no stranger to the world of erotica, almost believing she had seen it all in the past three years she spent constantly looking for more content to view. Of course, it's not exactly the easiest thing to do, but she did remember one particular scene from a video on her favorite site. To the best of her ability, she performed the moves. She even remembered the music that played in the scene, which helped her get more in sync with the dance. Needless to say, she had no shame at that very moment.

"Very impressive moves." Lincoln agreed, even if it was his sister. "You look very nice in that underwear, but you'd look even better without them. Don't stop dancing, just take them off while doing so."

Ah yes, she also remembered this happening quite often in what she had seen. She swiftly managed to firstly remove her bra, her back faced towards him, before turning around and letting the last piece of cloth she had fall down, just that without messing up any of the moves. Perhaps her dance classes and past as a pageant star had paid off.

"Hehe, that's good right there. Tell me, do you like to dance to me naked?"

"I do." she answered. She stopped for a second and moved towards him, now getting more intimate. Once there, she started yet again, rubbing against him and grinding her ass into his pelvis.

"Whoa, slow there a bit, Lola." Lincoln said, giggling. "You seem to really want this, don't ya? Tell me how much you want it, just tell me how much you need it from your master."

"Y-yes master. I need it, I want it…"she pleaded, yet still keeping herself relaxed.

"Hmm, you don't seem like you want it that much." Lincoln teased. "If you really want it, you should beg your master for it."

She got on her hands and knees as instructed, and tilted her head up towards him. "Please, master."

"Now, what a cute little pet you look like."

She tilted her head in confusion.

"Before I shall give you your treat, I want to see what other tricks you have." Lincoln said. "I want you to act like...I'll be a very generous master, I want you to act like your favorite animal."

She seemed to understand after that. She let out a bark in response and sat on her haunches, panting with her tongue out.

"You are a cute little puppy, aren't you? Or should I call you a bitch?" Lincoln wondered, while he cuddled the girl. "Lola, what you want me to call you? Bark once for puppy, and twice for bitch."

She barked twice, indicating her choice.

"Hehe, alright then, you little bitch." He said. "Well, I guess you've been a very nice girl, so I think it's time you receive your treat." He said. Standing up, he pulled the zipper of his jeans open, before pulling it along with his underwear, revealing exactly what the treat was; a 7-inch hunk of delicious meat. And due to his view, it was already hard. "So, do you like your treat? It's all your, just enjoy."

She vigorously nodded her head and moved forward, taking in the sight before her. A line of drool escaped her mouth. This wasn't the first time she _saw_ one up close, but that was only on the screen of her laptop when everyone else was asleep in the middle of the night. For the first time, she would actually get to know what it was like.

She wasn't exactly sure as to what she wanted him to do, though, there were so many possibilities. So, she took a chance, closed her eyes, leaned forward and took him in her mouth. Different from what she expected; salty and a little bit sweet.

"Oh, what a good start." Lincoln said. "Come on, bitch, show me what you know to do."

She flashed him a grin and proceeded to go further until reaching the end. She savored the taste for a little before moving back to the tip and back again. She continued the pace, slowly at first and then picking up the pace each time. A tingling feeling stirred within, growing more and more with each lick.

"Oh my...you definitely are dirty." Lincoln commented. "I-I think I'm cumming. Put it in your mouth, don't let nothing drop out. Then swallow it."

She continued at it in half-lidded pleasure, until suddenly bursts of the white, sticky and hot fluid filled her mouth. She did her best to hold on, swallowing the saltiness in large gulps. She licked the remaining amount off of the tip and the small amounts that dribbled onto her lips.

"Oh my, how didn't I know my sister was a professional?" He asked. "Alright, you can go back to your human version. Now tell me, what do you want? Tell me, and maybe your master will be generous to you."

"I-if it's not too much to ask, master…" she said, her already burning cheeks getting even hotter. "Could you return the favor?"

"Hmm...you've been a very nice girl so far...tell me, exactly, what you want we to do, tell me, what favor do you want me to do?"

"You like princess pies, don't you?" she asked seductively.

Lincoln was starting to understand what she meant, but he didn't had too much experience trough his life. "Well, you could say that. Tell me, slave, what is your desire?"

"Like I did for you… can you do for me?"

"Hmm...well, it's your lucky day, because you have the best master ever, I will realize your wish. You should thank your master for being so generous."

"Thank you very much for this kind gift, master."

"Now that's more like it. Now, come closer to your master."

Lola approached Lincoln, and he hugged her body, as he began to kiss and lick the lips of Lola's crotch. He could hear her moans in pleasure, and he also enjoyed the taste of the area. It took a few minutes before he stopped.

"What do you think of your gift?" He asked.

"I-I love it, I love it!" she gasped, for the first time since being put under hypnosis breaking out of her calmness. She quickly returned to it after. "I love it."

"That's nice to hear, Lola." Lincoln said. "Tell me, what do you think of your master?"

"You're the best master I could ever have."

"That's very good to hear." Lincoln said. "Now, let's see what else we can do-"

Just then, he could hear Lana, Lisa and Lily arriving back at the house. Or at least one of them. Someone opened the front door, that's for sure.

"Oh shi-" Lincoln said, going for the closed the door and barring with his own body. "Lola, put all of your clothes, now!" He exclaimed.

Lola still seemed calm as she slowly began to get herself dressed up. Lincoln was talking to her while she did so. "Lola, listen carefully. Every time I say, uh, 'Open sesame', you'll wake up of your trance, and when I say…'Master's little bitch', you'll go back to your trance." He explained. After the moments she took to get her clothes back on, Lincoln uttered a single phrase - "Open sesame!"

With that, Lola snapped out of the hypnic trance. She blinked a few times and her eyes returned to normal. She was able to remember every second of the encounter, which she was quite thankful for.

"Lola?" Lincoln called.

"Yeah?"

Well, Lincoln was almost sure that she had actually woken up. "So, uh…" he wasn't exactly sure what to say. To his mind, Lola would only remember being in the living room, and now they were both inside her bedroom. He forgot to mention that she was supposed to forget everything. "How ya feeling?"

"Feeling amazing, after what happened and all." she cooed. "I remember everything about it." So much for forgetting about the encounter.

"Wait, you remember it? A-and you feel amazing?" Lincoln asked. He wasn't sure if Lola was telling the truth or just playing games before exposing him to the cops. "B-but, I mean…"

"Yeah, I mean, you let me live out a fantasy I've had for a while." She leaned against him a bit. "Would you maybe be free to… try it again, next time you visit?" They were interrupted by Lana and Lisa walking into the room.

"Oh, hey guys. You two been spending time together?" Lana asked.

"Uh, y-yeah, we were." Lincoln said. "Don't spend much time with you all since college, so I gotta enjoy the time we have… hehe."

"Yeah, we really do." Lola said slyly.

"That fact is observed." Lisa said. "I shall not bother both of you, I must resume my experiments."

"Yeah, I gotta do some stuff to." Lana said. "Though we could also hang out a bit, eh Linc? Lola's not the only one that missed ya."

"Maybe we could even hang out with him together, hm?" Lola suggested. " _If you know what I mean."_ she whispered to Lincoln.

Lincoln sighed. " _I don't know what's worse, the fact I know what I'm getting myself into, or the fact that I'm liking it."_

Lola only smiled in response.

"Hmm, sure." Lana shrugged and walked out of the room alongside Lisa. "Catch ya two later, then!"

" _Why do I have a feeling this won't be last time I'll be doing this?_ " Lincoln said to himself.


End file.
